I know I'm not the only one
by TheHottestHobo
Summary: Angsty Romione one-shot based on the beautiful son 'I'm not the only one' by Sam Smith. Ron has been cheating on Hermione, and this is how she deals with it. Contains just a little bit of DAOR (Dianna Agron Obsessive Rambling) beauase I love her and yeah. So, you know what they say, bad summary, good story. Wait, who the heck says that? Rated just for a little bit of swearing.


_Not my first fic ever, but the first one I post in here. Some feed back would be awsome ;) _

* * *

**You and me we made a vow**  
**For better or for worse**  
**I can't believe you let me down**  
**But the proof's in the way it hurts**

**For months on end I've had my doubts**  
**Denying every tear**  
**I wish this would be over now**  
**But I know that I still need you here**

It was too much for her. She didn't deserve this. She didn't expect this. Not from _him_. One of the few people she ever trusted, had played with her trust.

After being together for ten years, and married for seven, with two beautiful children, Hermione never expected such a betrayal from Ron.

"Hi, beautiful."

"Good morning Ronald." her tone was colder than she expected. "I made you breakfast."

He sighed and put on his face his best hurt and desilutionated expression. It was an act.

"Okay, I'm on a- I'm on a- bit of a rush, but..."

"Okay. Yeah. It's fine. Give me a kiss."

He gave her a small peck, just to comform her, but the sparkle wasn't there.

**You say I'm crazy**  
**Cause you don't think I know what you've done**  
**But when you call me baby**  
**I know I'm not the only one**

**You've been so unavailable**  
**Now sadly I know why**  
**Your heart is unobtainable**  
**Even though, Lord knows you own mine.**

She didin't find out long ago. _It was last week, Ronald was showering, trying to recover from a headache he had gotten on a supossed 'boy night' with Harry and George. _

_But Harry was with her all the time. Since Rose, James and Albus were at Hogwarts, Harry and Ginny had decided to take Lily to th Weasley - Granger's house, so she could play with Hugo for a while._

_She didn't tell them anything, of course. Maybe, just maybe, Ron was out planning a surprise for her like he did when he pruposed to her years ago._

_But he wasn't._

_He came back drunk, muttering words like 'Holly' , 'Baby girl' and 'Love you too.'_

_After a twenty - minutes shower, a few cups of coffe and some pills and charms, Ron was completely sober._

_"Ron, I think we needto talk."_

_"Sure. What's up 'Mione? Did Hugo do something?"_

_"Where were you?"_

_"I already told you, with Harry. DO YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?!" He practically shouted. When he realised that, his face turned bright red, and his eyes showed embarassment. "So-"_

_"Save it Ronald. Harry was here. Also Ginny and Lily. Do you know how stupid I felt? And who the hell is Holly?!"_

_His eyes widened, and a thousand of emotions passed through them._

_"I'll explain you tomorrow, when we're both uh... Cooled down. Don't worry 'Mione." he flashed her a small acted smile, and headed towards their bedroom._

_And then she knew._

_There was someone else._

**You say I'm crazy**  
**Cause you don't think I know what you've done**  
**But when you call me baby**  
**I know I'm not the only one**

**You've been so unavailable**  
**Now sadly I know why**  
**Your heart is unobtainable**  
**Even though you don't share mine**

Right now, Hermione was alone. Completely alone. Her husban was gone to who knows where. Her baby girl was at Hogwarts. Hugo was at the muggle kindergarden with Lily. Ginny and Harry were out on a date.

Oh, how she envied them. They were perfect. Always smiling and loving each other.

The only one for her right now was, her beautiful arsenal of alcohol. Cheap beer, cheap wine... Nothing strong... But, the best for the end. The greatest kinds of whisky and vodka you could find on earth.

She knew this was wrong. Knew that Ronald deserved to suffer, not her. Knew that this is the total opossite of what she's always thaught to her children.

But it was the only solution she found. It was this, or letting Ron go and risk to never be loved again.

She looked at herself in the mirror.

Her make up was running down her face.

Her eyes were puffy, red, swollen, with tears decorating them.

Her hair and clothes were a mess.

Correction; _she_ was a mess.

**You say I'm crazy**  
**Cause you don't think I know what you've done**  
**But when you call me baby**  
**I know I'm not the only one**

**I have loved you for many years**  
**Maybe I am just not enough**  
**You've made me realize my deepest fear**  
**By lying and tearing us up**

'It's been two months' she thought. 'Granger, you are better than this. You deserve much better than this.' the voices kept going.

But she didn't listen to them.

Right now, Hugo and Rose were at the Potter's. Rose had arrived home a month ago, and Hermione was scarred. Her baby girl lived in her own fantasy worl. But she knew Rose always took all the little things about people's lives by just looking at their eyes. And the little red haired knew something was going on.

While finishing her last bottle of vodka, she heard a knock on the door.

She didn't respond, maybe they'd think there was no one home and let her be. When the knocks stopped, she sighed, relievef.

But suddenly, the door busrt open.

"Sorry, mom. I forgot my-"

Rose stopped dead on her tracks.

**You say I'm crazy**  
**Cause you don't think I know what you've done**  
**But when you call me baby**  
**I know I'm not the only one**

**You say I'm crazy**  
**Cause you don't think I know what you've done**  
**But when you call me baby**  
**I know I'm not the only one**

"Mom! What happened? Mom what's wrong?!" the young girl's eyes were scanning the room and her mother's appareance fast and scarred. "Where's da-?"

Hermione looked at her, tears in her eyes. "I'm sorry Rosie."

"He did it again, right?" The young girl was starting to cry too. "Ever since I arrived, dad never called me Rosie Posie like he used to. He never even kissed you. He didn't tell Hugo stories before sleeping... There's some other girl, right?"

Hermione looked at the floor. Stunned. Hurt. Sad. Angry. Dissapointed.

"Mom, we need to leave. I don't wanna see him again until this monster he's turned himself into goes away. We deserve better. You deserve better."

It was the tenth time she'd heard those words, and the never made any sense.

Until now.

**And I know,**

**I know I'm not the only one.**

She got her things ready. Then her children's. He called Harry, and explained him everything. They'd be staying with him for a few weeks, untils she found a new house.

Before going out, she took a piece of paper, and wrote down;

_'Well, Ronald, hope you are happy. Your son is scarred of you. Your daughter is dissapointed of you. Your family is terribly mad at you. And your wife isn't your wife, just like your old happy life isn't yours anymore. Don't look for us. Forget us. Oh, wait! You already have.'_

* * *

_So? How was it? Let me know by revewing ;) _

_Follow Irina_Guardia on Twitter if you'd never cheat on Hermione Granger._

_Follow __the-johanna-mason__ in Tumblr if you'd never cheat on Dianna._

_And Follow MessiSosHermoso if you liked the ;)_


End file.
